Tape printers are known which use a supply of tape, housed in a cassette received in the tape printer. The tape comprises an image receiving layer and a backing layer which are secured to one another via an adhesive layer. After an image has been printed onto the image receiving layer, the backing layer can be removed allowing the image receiving layer to be secured to an object using the adhesive layer. Such tape printers include a cutting mechanism for cutting off a portion of the tape after an image has been printed onto the image receiving layer so that the portion of tape can be used as a label. For this purpose the cutting mechanism includes a blade which is intended to cut through all the layers of the tape.
The cutting mechanism in these known tape printers can be operated by the user manually. Alternatively the cutting mechanism may be driven by a motor in the tape printer. Some examples of automatic cutting mechanisms are described in EP-A-534799, EPA-929402, EP-A-764542 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,599,119. An embodiment of an automatic cutter is incorporated into the DYMO PC-10 Electronic Label maker.
A relatively large force needs to be applied by the blade on the tape in order to perform the cutting operation. Over time, continual cutting operations cause the blade to wear. This is disadvantageous since it is not desirable for a user of the printer to change the blade during the lifetime of the printer. Furthermore the force required to cut the tape can often distort the tape and in some cases cause the tape to move during the cutting operation. As the blade wears the tape is more likely to distort during the cutting operation. Distortion of the tape during cutting may result in a label having a cut edge that is not smooth.
The force required to cut the tape may also cause the position of a tape cassette housing the tape to displace during cutting. This causes further problems such as incomplete cutting of the tape, and misalignment of the printed image on the tape in subsequent printing operations.
It is therefore an aim of the present disclosure to overcome the disadvantages discussed above.